Death
by ZaKai
Summary: Roy attends a funeral with his other officers. [One Shot]


**- **

**Death **

**- **

Roy glanced down at the sign that informed people that this is the place where you pick up items that belong to the deceased, and sighed.

He really didn't want to be here...

But the lieutenant was the one who had gotten stuck with the task and she just looked so sad…So he'd decided to accompany her.

They were supposed to give personal belongings when someone came to identify the body, but there had been a mix up.

Some problems.

He felt so empty inside.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

The secretary returned with a bag and a clipboard.

"I'll need to have you sign here and here," she said and pointed to two different spots on the form. Hawkeye nodded and scribbled her name with a shaking hand.

Roy sighed.

She shouldn't have been given this responsibility...

The secretary reclaimed the clipboard and said with sad eyes, "He was much too young..."

The lieutenant swallowed hard and nodded. He watched her take the bag and frowned at how it clashed with her dress uniform. The lieutenant looked so good in a skirt. It was a shame she didn't wear them more often...

But that really didn't matter...

She started walking to the door and he followed after her with the intention of opening the door for her, but she got there first.

They walked quietly down the sidewalk.

Today was the funeral.

Today he would be buried...

It was such a strange thought...

It was almost too much for him to comprehend.

The cemetery wasn't too far and when they got there Lieutenant Havoc took the bag and said he'd put it in the car for now. Later they would give it to his family, but not now. Not when the services were just about to begin.

The day was cloudy and it seemed that there would be rain.

Just his luck.

He hated the rain...

The services began and they all stood in respect for the dead.

Even people who hadn't respected him in life...

Roy let his eyes scan the crowd and saw the dull metal figure of Alphonse standing conspicuously alone.

That was a sad sight...

Alphonse shouldn't be alone...

The service was short. A few people stood and said nice things, and Roy smiled a little at the thought that maybe it would have been better if such things had been said when he was still alive...

But of course...it was too late for that now...

As the crowd began leaving, Roy walked up to the grave, with his under officers. Alphonse came to stand beside them and a few words of sad sympathy were exchanged. But eventually, one by one, they began to leave. For a time only Hawkeye, Al and he remained, then she too left, leaving Alphonse by himself.

The gravestone was put in place and finally the grave workers left.

"Colonel..." Al said, and Roy looked at him. "Why? I just don't understand..."

"Some people just can't handle the loneliness, and the pain, Alphonse…" he said quietly, then whispered, "I'm sorry..."

For a time, Al stood there quietly, then he too left, leaving Roy alone by the grave. Sighing, the colonel stared sadly at the stone.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, an hour, maybe two, but when he heard someone approaching him, Roy waited for whoever it was to step beside him.

"Colonel..."

"Yes, Ed?" he said feeling slightly surprised. He hadn't thought the boy would show up. He knew how much Ed hated funerals.

Roy looked over as a very depressed looking Fullmetal stepped beside him. The boy was carrying one single flower.

"I hate it when people die..." the boy said softly.

Roy nodded.

It was true.

Ed thought he could change the world, that he could stop death...

But of course he couldn't.

"There have been times that I've thought about my own death before," Ed murmured. "I thought, 'things would just be so much better if I were dead. Then I wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore.' But...I never...I..."

A lump formed in the back of his throat at Ed's confession. The boy was just so raw right now.

"I don't want to stay here, but I thought I would...you know...leave a flower or something..."

"I understand," Roy said softly.

"It's kinda funny, huh... I mean...sometimes you see someone and you think, 'that person is so strong', and then something like this happens..." Ed scrubbed at his eyes and said brokenly, "I just never expected this to happen..."

Roy looked up in an effort not to let the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall. What Ed was saying was unexpected...

Ed placed the flower on the stone and croaked, "Maybe I'll come by later to see you, okay?"

"Okay..." Roy whispered and watched as Ed took off running.

Roy looked back at the stone thinking that Ed really was a good boy. Him and his brother both...

For a moment longer he looked down at the stone before a voice said, " Roy?" He smiled softly and looked up to see Maes looking at him unhappily. "I've been sent to pick you up."

Roy nodded. He should have known...

The taller man took Roy by the arm to lead him away, then looked at the stone. A sad smile touched his face and he said in a very 'Maes-like' way, "Your name always did look good in print… "

**

* * *

**

**Edit (2-17-08):** Since a lot of people tend to get confused with this one, I'd like to point out that the person who died was Roy. He is attending his own funeral. You'll notice that no one _really_ talks to him. Even Ed and Al aren't really talking to him, they're talking to his grave. Hughes is talking to Roy because he's _already_ dead. I hope that helps.

--

**Test Time **

Question: What do you do when your file on Publisher gets corrupted and you lose 10 hours spent on a project that is due this week?

A) Scream, cry and throw a fit  
B) Find Bill Gates and kill him because his products suck  
C) Post fanfiction  
D) Redo everything

--

**Please Review **


End file.
